User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Plot Modes * Arcade Mode - the player fights through ten stages, the first four are against random opponents, the fifth is against any of the following Mid-Bosses (Q, Ingrid, Hurricane and Inferno), the sixth and seventh are against random opponents again, the eighth is against your rival, the ninth is against Terrarror and the tenth is against either Disaestro or Psycho Mel. Characters Launch Roster * Mel Masters Alingment: Neutral Good, CV: JP: Akira Ishida EN: Yuri Lowenthal - * Tom Masters Alingment: Neutral Good, CV: JP: Rica Matsumoto EN: Colleen Clinkenbeard - * Shun Alingment: Social Good - * Li-Ling Alingment: Lawful Good - * Karen Moore Alingment: Neutral Good - * Grigory Alingment: Social Neutral - * Datta Alingment: Social Moral - * Amy Alingment: Lawful Good - * Lauren "Python" Alingment: Lawful Moral - * Ren Hibiki Alingment: Rebel Good - * Lightning Shiromaru - * Savager - * Chien - * Furius - * Rodrigo Gonzales - * Eneria - * Satsuki - * Bushar - * Axel Cash - * Pedro Gonzales - * Rufus Alingment: Social Neutral - * Fang Alingment: Lawful Evil - * Sean Matsuda - * Geki - Secret Characters * Q (Mid-Boss) Alingment: True Neutral, CV: JP: Takaya Kuroda EN: Robert Carlyle - * Ingrid (Mid-Boss - if the requirements are met) 16), Alingment: Neutral Good - * Hurricane (Mid-Boss - if the requirements are met) Alingment: Rebel Evil - * Inferno (Mid-Boss - if the requirements are met) Alingment: Rebel Evil - * Terrarror (Sub-Boss) Alingment: Neutral Evil, CV: JP: Hiroki Yasumoto EN: Crispin Freeman - * Disaestro (Final Boss) Alingment: Neutral Evil, CV: JP: Kappei Yamaguchi EN: Patrick Seitz - * Pyscho Mel (Final Boss - if the requirements are met) Alingment: Chaotic Neutral, CV: JP: Akira Ishida EN: Yuri Lowenthal - * Alice & Bluud Alingment: True Neutral - Non-Playable Characters * Soldier-APX457 Alingment: Chaotic Evil - * Soldier-NYQ918 Alingment: Chaotic Evil - * Soldier-ROZ302 Alingment: Chaotic Evil - Post-Launch Additions First Wave * El Fuerte - * Rashid - * E.Honda - * Alex - * Sagat - * Cody - * Karin Kanzuki - * Rolento - * Juri (Secret Character) - Second Wave * Chun-Li - * Vega - * Guile - * Blanka - * T.Hawk - * C.Viper - * Remy - * Dhalsim - * Urien (Secret Character) - Third Wave * Ryu - * Balrog - * Zangief - * Yun - * Ken - * Ibuki - * Guy - * Yang - Fourth Wave * Dan Hibiki - * Cammy White - * Necro - * R.Mika - * Rose - * Sakura - * Dee Jay - * Hugo - Fifth Wave * Birdie - * Fei Long - * Hakan - * Makoto - * Dudley - * Adon - * Elena - * Abel - Category:Street Fighter Category:PC Games Category:Capcom Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:NX Games Category:IOS games